Simply Chaotic
by just-jae
Summary: When Sirius saw her, his heart skipped a beat and he knew he was in trouble. She was his best mate's daughter, almost half his age, and as wild as the devil.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **I do not own Sirius *sad face with puppy eyes* or anything related to the Harry Potter series, I do own anything you don't recognize though.

~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~

"What do you mean you have a daughter? How is that possible, Moony?" The young man ran a hand through his black messy hair. His gray eyes searched the room as he paced.

"It was in fifth year…"

"FIFTH YEAR?" The first man stopped pacing and stared as his friend.

"Sirius, can I explain or are you just going to stand there and yell at me?" The other man sighed and sat down on one of the couches.

"Yes, please, Remus, explain how the bloody hell you had a daughter in fifth year and none of us knew." Sirius sat on the opposite couch and waited for his friend to continue.

"Do you remember the summer before our fifth year when I was having trouble with my folks and you ran away and lived with James and his parents for a while? I wasn't around much that summer." Remus ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he recalled that summer. He was 15, alone, depressed, werewolf.

"Yeah, you said you were going through family issues and needed to be there to help with things. I also remember when you came back to Hogwarts at the start of the year you couldn't even look at firewhiskey without puking your guts out." Sirius chuckled slightly, his grey eyes sparkling as he remembered his school days.

"I was drunk that summer, a lot." Remus sighed as he looked down at his hands before continuing. "Anyways, I met this girl at a pub. She was 17 and on vacation with her family. She wanted to get away from her family and I wanted someone to escape reality with. We spent an entire week in bed –"

"Way to go, Moony!" Sirius interrupted with a huge smile on his face. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"When she got back to the 'States, she owled me that she was pregnant. I didn't know what the hell to do being 15 and a dad was never anything I planned, being a dad wasn't planned, not with me being a werewolf."

"That would explain why you couldn't seem to focus on anything that year."

"Yes, and in February when I left to go take care of my ill mother…" Remus trailed off a bit hoping that his friend would get where he was going with this, but after looking at Sirius' questioning eyes, Remus gave an exasperated sigh and continued. "She went into labor, almost 6 weeks early. Dumbledoor let me floo to the hospital she was at so I could be there with her. There were complications and Amelia lost her life, but the baby was fine. Amelia's parents hated me and blamed me for her death. They wanted nothing to do with either the baby or me, so I was left to care for a new infant by myself at the age of 15. I wasn't ready."

"What happened? Where has your daughter been this entire time?" Sirius was now on the edge of his seat. Remus was one of his best friends in the whole world and couldn't believe all of this happened without his knowledge.

"I couldn't take care of a new baby at 15, especially being a 15 year old werewolf. So, I took her to a hospital and said that I found her. She was put up for adoption and I never heard anything about her again. That is until she managed to contact Dumbledoor trying to find me. I haven't the slightest idea how she knew to find me, I didn't think my name was attached to her in any shape, way, or form." Remus furrowed his brow as he remembered leaving his baby girl in a hospital knowing that he would never see her again.

"She must have tracked you down somehow. She must have your brains, Moony." Sirius smiled at his friend, trying to be comforting in some way. "So, where is your daughter now and how old is she again?"

"I'm right here," a young woman was standing in the doorway with a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh and I'm 18 now."

When Sirius saw her, his heart skipped a beat. Her long hair was bright red, her light green eyes had a sparkle in them, and her pale white skin shone in the sunlight. He was in trouble and he knew it. She was his best mate's daughter.

**Author's Note:** So there's the prologue. I hope it's good, I've had this story in my head for a few years and never got around to writing it in fear that it wouldn't be any good.


	2. 1: Reasoning

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews! It means so much to me! I'll try to update often if people continue to think it's good, I don't promise to update everyday, but I will do my best to update as quick as possible. So, here is chapter one. In this chapter the _italicized _font is for a flash black.

Chapter 1

"Good morning, Ellasyn," Remus greeted his daughter as she got some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Morning, Dad, Siri," she smiled at them as she sat down. Remus gave his daughter a questioning look, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Morning," Sirius said in return as he stood from the kitchen table. "I'm gonna go um…to the study."

"Sirius, you haven't finished your breakfast, you need to keep up your strength. Sit down and eat." Of course Remus would make sure that Sirius stayed.

"So, is it just the two of y'all living here? Or are there more people? When I spoke to Dumbledore, I thought he mention some type of organization that was living here." Ellasyn was looking at her plate of eggs and bacon as she spoke.

"Sometimes other people come stay here for a while, but permanently it's just me and Sirius here and you now."

"Why are you here?" Sirius didn't mean for it to sound rude, but realized he shouldn't have blurted it out when Remus gave him a sharp look.

"I lived in a muggle city and there was an attack. My family along with half the population was killed by Voldemort's followers. I ended up with nowhere to go and knew if I didn't find someone I could trust then I'd end up dead." She shrugged like it was no big deal to fear for your life.

"How did you find me?" Remus didn't tell anyone, except for Dumbledore, that he had a daughter so he had no idea how she found him.

"A few years ago I found out I was adopted and was able to find my original birth certificate which listed you, Remus Lupin, as my father and Amelia Kleinfield as my mother. I did some digging and found out my mother had died while giving birth to me, so I found my grandparents. I pretended I was doing a research paper for school and was able to talk to them about my mother. They told me she got knocked up in Britain over the summer holiday. So I did research in Britain for anyone named Remus Lupin. I found a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so I contacted the headmaster. He led me to you." Ellasyn wasn't sure how her new found father would take the information. She worked hard to find out where she came from and was relieved when he took her in since she had nowhere else to go.

"I didn't know my name was on your birth certificate…" Remus trailed off as he recalled that night.

_It was Thursday night and Remus was in the Gryffindor common room reading a book while James and Sirius were playing wizard's chess and planning their next prank. Peter was trying to finish his potions essay that was due the next day. Professor McGonagall came through the portrait hole and the four boys looked up from what they were doing. "Mr. Lupin, if you will, I need you to follow me." She was slightly out of breath and Remus could sense the need to hurry. He dropped his book on the couch and quickly followed Professor McGonagall to the headmaster's office._

"_Professor, what is going on? What's this about?" Remus tried to get information out of his professor, but she didn't speak a word to him._

"_Gumdrop," she spoke the password and sent Remus in to see Dumbledore._

"_Ah, Mr. Lupin, it seems we have an issue with a young lady. Apparently there is one Amelia Kleinfield that claims to be having your child." Dumbledore paused to see the reaction on his student's face. After a second, he continued. "I have made sure that the floo network is connected with that in hospital where she is giving birth. You are able to go and be with her, that is, of course, if you want to."_

"_Yes, of course!" Remus couldn't stand it, he needed to be with her, it was his child too after all._

"_I will let your friends know that you had a family emergency in hopes to not worry them so when you are not in class for a while," Dumbledore said as he handed Remus some floo powder. She is at St. Joseph's Hospital." With a nod, Remus stepped into the fire place and in a clear voice, said the name of the hospital. He was engulfed in green flames and soon arrived at the hospital._

_Amelia was in labor for hours before anything happened. There were complications and her mother's heartbeat started fading. She blacked out and had to have an emergency C-section. Finally at 12:21am on February 13__th__ their daughter was born. The baby was a bit on the small side weighing in at only 5 pounds, but other than that she was fine and healthy as could be, especially for being born six weeks premature. Amelia didn't make it. Her heart shut down and she was gone. Her parents were screaming and crying while Remus was standing there holding his new baby girl. Amelia's mother hated him with a passion. He took her only daughter away from her. Her parents wanted nothing to do with him or the baby. He handed his daughter over to the doctors and went out of the room into the hallway for some air._

_A doctor came up to him and asked him the baby's name. "Ellasyn Amelia Lupin," Remus said after a moment's thought. In the letters between Amelia and himself, she mentioned liking the name "Ella" but wanted something different. Together, they decided upon "Ellasyn," but it was in that moment that Remus gave his daughter her mother's name for her own middle name and his last name._

_The hospital released the new born that afternoon and allowed Remus to take her. He tried to find Amelia's parents to ask for some advice, but the staff at the hospital said they left shortly after their daughter had passed. He was alone with a baby girl in a country he'd never been to before. He stayed at a muggle hotel for a few days before he realized he couldn't do it alone. He hadn't slept a wink since the night before his daughter was born and he didn't have any money to buy food for himself or diapers or formula for the baby._

_After four days of no sleep and nothing to eat, Remus decided to take baby Ellasyn to a hospital and see what other options he had. He couldn't think clearly as he walked in the doors of the nearest hospital. "Found outside, baby needs new home." His speech was slightly slurred as he handed the baby to a nurse. He stumbled out the doors of the hospital and left his baby. _

"Moony? Mate, ya there?" Sirius hit his friend on the back of his head with his fork.

"Ow, Sirius, what the hell?"

"You were staring into space for a while, are you ok?" Ellasyn looked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, I actually think I'm going to go lie down for a bit," Remus smiled at his daughter and left the room.

"Why do you call him 'Moony' and why does he call you 'Padfoot' sometimes?" Ellasyn questioned Sirius as soon as she knew her father was out of earshot.

"I-uh-we..umm…we came up with the nicknames during our time at Hogwarts," Sirius stumbled with his words before he finally got the sentence out. Suddenly, Sirius stood up and walked out of the kitchen and made his way towards the study. In the three weeks that she had been here he made sure he was never alone in the same room with her. He sat down in a big fluffy chair in front of the fireplace and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why don't you like me?" A voice no louder than a whisper came from a few feet behind Sirius.

"Merlin! You scared me, Ellasyn," Sirius said as he spun around and grabbed his chest.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I just don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much that you never want to be around me." By now she had walked around so that she stood directly in front of Sirius.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you," he whispered as he looked into her sad green eyes. "I just, I don't want to screw anything up, I've never been in a situation like this before." He didn't tell her everything, she didn't need to know that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

**A/N:** I wasn't sure how to end this chapter or how fast things should move between Sirius and Ellasyn. Any thoughts would be helpful. Hope everyone likes it!


	3. 2: A Little Game

Chapter 2: A Little Game

"I won't be around for a few days. Do you think that you can look out for Ellasyn for me?" Remus was sitting with Sirius in the living quarters after making sure that his daughter was busy in the study.

"It's the full moon tonight. That's why you're leaving. Moony, you shouldn't have to do this alone. Let me come with you," Sirius said, his eyes pleading. He couldn't bear the thought of his friend going through the transformation and spending the entire night alone.

"I'll be fine, Padfoot. I have the wolfsbane potion and that helps a lot, I just don't want to take any chances with you and Ellasyn here. I am going to the Shrieking Shack. That way if anything bad happens, not that it will, I will have the care of Madam Pomfrey." Remus knew it pained Sirius to see him go through this alone and he loved him for it, but he had been going through this alone for years now and while it was great to have his old friend back and helping him through this time of the month, he knew it was best to go through his transformation alone this time.

"You know I will do whatever it is that you need me to." Sirius glanced down, the thought of being alone with Ellasyn for three days made him nervous.

A few hours later, Remus said his goodbyes to his daughter and friend and left to go to the Shrieking Shack before nightfall.

"So, now what?" Ellasyn asked as she took a few steps toward Sirius.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sirius took a step back, Ellasyn was mere inches away from him and he didn't know what to do. He could feel her warm breath on his face and she smelled like... "Why do you smell like sex and candy?"

"Umm, I'm not sure about the sex part, but I just had a bubblegum sucker," Ellasyn smiled up at Sirius, she could see the blue flecks in his gray eyes.

"I don't know why I said that," he ran a hand through his hair as he felt the blush rising in his cheeks. He couldn't believe this girl could make him tongue-tied and blush. He was Sirius Orion Black, Marauder, illegal animugus, and not to mention he was Gryffindor's self-proclaimed sex-god at one time. He was supposed to be suave, charming. He wasn't supposed to be blurting things out and tripping over his words. He took a deep breath. "How about we play a little game?"

"A game? What kind of game?" Ellasyn raised her eyebrow at him as he moved to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to him for her to join him.

"I ask you a question and you have to tell the truth and then you get to ask me a question. This way we can get to know each other better."

"I've got a better idea," she said as she sauntered into the kitchen. Sirius could hear the sounds of glass clinking together. After a few minutes she walked back in the room and set a bottle of Firewhiskey and two shot glasses on the small table in front of the couch. "This way will be more fun. If we chose not to answer a question, we take a shot."

"And how do you think Remus would feel about you doing shots?" Sirius raised his eyebrow at Ellasyn as she smirked at him. That mischievous grin made his heart race.

"How would he feel about me doing shots or how would he feel about me doing shots with you, his best friend?" She just laughed at his bewildered expression. "It doesn't matter, I'm of age. So, let's start."

"Ok, I'll go first, what's your real hair colour?" Sirius didn't want to start off with intruding questions so he decided to start with small unimportant questions that didn't matter.

"Sandy blonde, the same as my dad's. What's your favorite muggle object?"

"Motorbike. I used to have a flying one. You haven't known Remus for very long, so why do you call him 'dad'?" At this point, Sirius leaned back on the armrest of the couch and folded his arms over his chest.

"Because my adoptive dad died when I was almost two, so I never really had a father figure in my life and even though I haven't known him that long he feels like a dad to me. What's the real reason for the nicknames 'Padfoot' and 'Moony'?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He poured a shot of Firewhiskey and made eye contact with Ellasyn as he downed it in one quick gulp. As he set his glass back on the table he told her he couldn't answer that question, at least not yet. This of course got her curiosity up, but she didn't say a word and just waited for Sirius to ask his question. "Why did you call me 'Siri' the other morning?"

"Because 'Sirius' is just so…serious sounding, no pun intended. 'Siri' on the other hand is cute," Ellasyn looked down and let her hair fall in her face, she bit her lower lip and chanced a glance up at Sirius before she continued. "Kind of like…you."

"You think I'm cute?" Sirius couldn't help but smile at this.

"It's my turn to ask the question, not you, Mister." Ellasyn could feel the blush rise in her cheeks as she repositioned herself to sit cross-legged in front of him. "How long have you lived here?"

"All my life, except when I moved out for a few years and the time that I was…gone." Sirius didn't know if she knew he was in Azkaban and even though he was innocent, he still didn't want to risk scaring her off. "So, do you think I'm cute?"

This time it was Ellasyn who poured herself a shot of Firewhiskey. She tried her hardest not to blush as she felt Sirius' eyes on her. "When was the first time you got drunk?"

Sirius took another shot. It's not that he didn't want to answer, he just couldn't remember and he needed another shot anyways. "Why didn't you want to answer my last question?"

"No. You are not allowed to ask that. No asking why I wouldn't ask a certain question. It defeats the purpose of the Firewhiskey."

"Ok then, have you ever done anything illegal?" Sirius used his famous heart melting smirk on her, hoping she had a wild side, he loved girls who had an edge.

Ellasyn tipped back another shot of Firewhiskey. Of course she knew that by not answering the question it automatically meant that she had done something illegal, but she also knew that if she answered the question truthfully that she would have to explain and right now she really didn't want to tell him that she got arrested and had to spend the night in muggle jail for streaking down the street on her seventeenth birthday. Ellasyn was quiet for a few minutes trying to think of a good question to ask. "What is your favorite part of the female body?"

Sirius could feel his heart speed up in his chest as soon as the words escaped her mouth. Slowly, Ellasyn inched closer to Sirius until their knees almost touched. He stared intently in her eyes and he could see flecks of blue emerging in her green eyes making them look more teal than the light green they were before. Sirius then focused his attention to her lips. She had a naturally pouty mouth with full, dark pink lips that looked soft and inviting. Ellasyn stuck her tongue out slightly to wet her lips and then proceeded to bite her lower lip as she waited for an answer. Sirius began to lean in towards Ellasyn and she held her breath for a second and chewed slightly on her bottom lip as he got closer and closer to her. His mouth was now inches away from her own and she closed her eyes. He turned and whispered in her ear, "Time for another shot." He then leaned back and downed his shot of Firewhiskey. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he couldn't help himself. He was attracted to her more than he thought possible and he was going to do what he always did best in school. Make her want him.

After a few hours of playing this game and taking shots, Ellasyn was starting to feel a lot tipsy while Sirius was only a little. She tried and failed to stifle a yawn and Sirius chuckled slightly. "Want to go to bed?"

"With you? I—well—uh—"

"No, separately. Would you like to go to your own bed and go to sleep?"

"Oh, no, and it's my turn to ask you a question so, if you could taste like anything what would it be?" She said all of this in a rush as her insides started to feel warm and funny from the Firewhiskey.

"If I could taste like anything? Hmm that's an interesting question…I guess chocolate sauce mixed with butterbeer." Sirius had an amused expression on his face, he could tell that she was tipsy and that she wasn't thinking clearly. He, on the other hand, had three shots of Firewhiskey so far and knew he could handle his liquor, but he knew that one or two more shots for Ellasyn and she would be plastered.

"Chocolate is yummy, I think I'd taste like butterscotch or caramel candies or both, you know how the ice cream syrup tastes? Yeah, like that I like that so I think I'd taste like that. Oh weren't you supposed to ask a question?"

"You are drunk, should we stop playing this little game? Or should I catch up to you?"

"Is that your question?" She just stared at him for a moment, his once dull gray eyes had a spark in them and he had a small smile playing on his lips, his shoulder length black hair was messy as usual. He was sexy and she just wanted to kiss him, but she wouldn't allow herself, not yet at least.

"Yes, that is my question."

"Catch up." It was a simple statement and she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly signaling that she was being completely serious. After a moment, Sirius poured himself two shots and took them both. He shook his head slightly as the Firewhiskey burned his insides on the way down. "Tell me a secret, something that no one knows about you."

"That's not a question, Ellie." The Firewhiskey was starting to take effect on him.

"Fine. So why'd you just call me 'Ellie' when my name is 'Ellasyn'?"

"Because 'Ellie' is cute and you are definitely cute, Ellasyn just seems too formal of a name for someone like you," Sirius smiled at her as the blush crept into her cheeks, which in turn made him smile more. "Did your name change when you were adopted? Or is 'Ellasyn' your adoptive name? I didn't word that right…"

"When my parents adopted me they had the option to change my name to whatever they wanted, however the adoption agent that was assigned to my case did inform them that my birth mother died and that her and my birth father had decided on the name 'Ellasyn' before anything bad happened and so my parents decided to keep my first name out of respect for her. My middle name and last name, however, were changed in the process." Ellasyn paused as she finished this. Sirius was asking some pretty personal questions at times, so she figured it was her turn. "What were your parents like?"

Sirius took a deep breath before answering. He had a mental debate with himself about whether or not to just down a shot so he didn't have to answer. He knew that wasn't fair to her though, he asked some personal questions and she answered without a second thought and he knew he owed it to her to answer this question. "When I was younger, they were fine. My mother was actually pretty nice to me once upon a time. My father was more distant and stern; he either stayed in his study or out of the house a lot. When I was 11, I went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor and befriended a muggle-born witch as well as those who approve of muggles. 'The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black' couldn't afford a blood traitor in their family. That's when everything went downhill. I didn't approve of the way they viewed things or their actions and they didn't approve of me." Sirius watched as her expression turned into one of sympathy and sorrow. "I learned to stand my ground and stand up for what I believed; I knew I didn't want to end up like them someday. Anyways," Sirius took a breath. "It's my question now. So, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Ellasyn took the hint that he wanted to talk about a lighter subject, so she didn't push it. "Paris, in the winter, I think it would be beautiful with all of the Christmas lights." She paused as she imagined the twinkling lights that might belong in a fairytale. "What's a fantasy that you've had?"

Sirius gulped, he didn't know if she meant sexual or general and since he didn't want to take a chance he knocked back another shot of Firewhiskey. "What's your favorite thing about yourself?"

"My eyes. Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers," even though he answered the question, Sirius took another shot of Firewhiskey; he needed to be more than buzzed if she continued asking these questions.

"Why'd you take a shot?"

"Needed another drink, you want one?" He poured them each a shot and handed her one when she nodded her head. Ellasyn's head was starting to feel like it was floating. She leaned back to stretch and her shirt rid up halfway to her breasts. She could hear the breath hitch in Sirius' throat. She was teasing him now and he knew it. As she sat back up her shirt slid down to a little above her belly button and seeing him flustered made Ellasyn not want to fix it.

Sirius took another shot of the amber liquid before he chanced another glance in her direction. He was definitely drunk now and he could tell be the way she was swaying slightly that she was too. He took a deep breath as he turned on the couch to face Ellasyn. Her eyes were glazed over slightly as she looked around the room and he knew it wouldn't be long now until she passed out. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her swaying and then gently turned her head with his right hand so that she was looking at him. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You're beautiful," he said in a gruff whisper. Slowly he leaned in towards her until they shared the same air. He watched her flutter her eyes shut before closing his own. His lips were almost on hers when she turned suddenly and pushed him away. She turned to the edge of the couch and started heaving. Sirius jumped up and grabbed Ellie's wand and muttered a spell so that her puke went into bucket and not on the floor. After a few minutes he handed her a glass of water and damp towel.

"Sorry," she said weakly as she wiped her mouth. Sirius made her lay back on the couch and within seconds she was passed out completely.

"Well, that was successful," he muttered to himself before he went to his room. He changed into a pair of sleep pants and grabbed two blankets off his bed. When he went back into the living quarters, he placed a blanket over Ellasyn and cleaned up the mess of vomit with a flick of the wand. He then laid down on the couch opposite and soon fell asleep too.

In the morning Sirius was the first to rise. He went to the kitchen and mixed up a simple potion. When he walked back into the room, he saw that she was just starting to open her eyes and soon hid her head under the blanket. He just chuckled at her and sat down on the edge of the couch she was on. "Ughnunblehckoo," she mumbled incoherently.

"I didn't quite catch that, love." He couldn't help but smile at her as he removed the blanket from her head. She glared at him and he just laughed in return. She knew it was a real laugh and there was no dullness in his eyes anymore, just happiness and she was glad she could cause it. This made her glare turn less harsh as she tried not to smile at him.

"I. Don't. Feel. Good." She annunciated every word for him as she attempted to glare at him some more.

"Here, drink this, it's a potion that your father and one of our friends from school came up with to help get rid of hangovers," Sirius said as he handed her the small vial.

"Did anything…happen? You know, last night?"

"We talked, drank, you can't hold your liquor to save your life, you puked, then passed out. Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought we kissed, maybe it was dream." She rested her head back down on the couch and realized that Sirius was shirtless. She reached her hand towards his chest and absent mindedly traced one of the tattoos he had. Sirius grabbed his hand with his own and when she looked ashamed he assured her it just tickled him a bit.

"You had a long night, try to get some more rest." Sirius stood up, but before he left he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

**A/N: I had a hard time figuring out how to end this chapter. I also tried to answer some confusing points that I haven't addressed yet. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
